The other insufferable know it all
by pumpkinjuice21
Summary: Before there was Hermione, there was Aggie Ainsworth; a brilliant muggle born student who was also perhaps the sweetest soul to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. But her career as a witch would have unforseen consequences, especially for Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Aggie Ainsworth wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She wished that her cat Winston was with her, right now his purring and soft fur would be a welcome distraction from the butterflies in her stomach. It was bad enough that she was now in "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry", a place that she had never heard of and probably wouldn't have wanted to, but now she had to get in front of a bunch of strangers as a talking hat decided her fate.

What had she ever done to deserve this?

"Ainsworth, Aggie!" The teacher in front of the room called her name.

Aggie sighed, served her right for having a last name that started with A; she usually found herself the leader of all humiliations. So she quietly made her way through the crowd and up to the platform. She sat down on the stool and the teacher put the worn looking hat on her head.

"Interesting, very interesting" The hat said in her head. Normally, this might frighten her considerably and make her question her sanity. However, at this point, she figured nothing much could or should surprise her. So she just went with it. "Quite suitable for Hufflepuff… yes, quite suitable. Yet, intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw. But no… neither are quite right, are they my dear?" Aggie just shrugged, "No… I believe you would be most suited to Gryffindor. Yes, most certainly." Then with a loud yell the hat declared, "Gryffindor!" So loudly that Aggie had to rub her ears afterward.

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause, and Aggie wondered what they were so excited about.

The teacher took the hat off of her head, strewing her sand colored hair every which way.

Aggie hopped off of the stool and made her way over to the table. An older student pulled her to a seat and rubbed her hat on her head, "Welcome to Gryffindor!" The older girl said enthusiastically, grinning happily.

Aggie blushed crimson and quietly said, "Thank you."

The girl nodded and then they all looked back to the sorting.

After a while, a boy named "Black, Sirius!" was sorted into Gryffindor. Aggie was certain that she'd never seen such a handsome boy in her life. His midnight black hair was silky, his skin was perfect, and his eyes reminded her of the sky just before a storm; not to mention he looked like a young version of the men in the black and white movies she watched with her mother.

As he walked off the platform and over to their table, their eyes caught; he gave her a cheeky looking smile and winked at her.

She blushed an even deeper red and tore her eyes away from him, feeling like an idiot.

"Fine looking boy, isn't he." The older girl teased, poking Aggie in the side with her elbow.

Aggie looked at her, horrified, and stammered, "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

The older girl chuckled, "Oh, come on sweetie. It's okay to notice."

Aggie crossed her arms on the table in front of her and buried her face in them, not looking up again until the sorting was done.

------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie was too fascinated with the castle to really pay attention to the trip to the Gryffindor common room. Was that a good idea? Probably not, but at the moment she was a bit beyond good and bad ideas. Tomorrow, she'd be more than happy to be sensible again. Right now though, she was content to be nervous and fascinated.

There was a very large portrait of a… large set woman where the prefect that was showing the way stopped. There was some conversation between the boy and the portrait before a doorway appeared and everyone began stepping through it.

"Far out!" A red headed girl next to her said in awe.

Aggie just nodded shyly and followed into the common room.

When they were finally shown to their bedroom Aggie raced inside, desperately searching for Winston. She saw him sitting elegantly on a bed by the window, looking at her contentedly with his copper colored eyes and his black fur shining in the candlelight.

Aggie went up to the bed and took her cat into her arms, nuzzling it affectionately, "Winston! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"What did you expect them to do? Skin him alive?" A snub nosed girl with golden blonde hair asked caustically.

Aggie blushed and glared slightly before jumping onto the bed with Winston and closing the curtains.

Lily Evans, who had noticed Aggie's nervousness during the sorting, frowned at the blonde haired girl. "That wasn't very nice. She's probably really nervous, just like the rest of us; she doesn't need you harassing her."

The girl, named Matilda Carwin, just huffed. "She's only been in Gryffindor and she's already a disgrace to the house, I think."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "The only disgrace I see in this room is you!"

Matilda rolled her eyes, "That's because she's hiding in her bed." With that, Matilda walked haughtily out the door.

Lily glared after her and then went to Aggie's bed, opening the curtains slightly, "Are you alright?"

Aggie was nuzzling her cat affectionately, but looked up at Lily when she heard her voice. She turned a slight shade of pink and whispered, "Yeah… I'm alright. Thank you for sticking up for me."

Lily smiled, "You're welcome. Mind if I come in?"

Aggie nodded and moved over to give Lily room on the bed.

Lily climbed in and smiled at Aggie, studying her. She was a tiny little thing, all legs and arms, with a very sweet face that was covered in freckles and framed by long sand colored hair. All in all, although pretty, Aggie didn't have very outstanding looks. Except for one thing, her eyes; she had big, round eyes that were a bright aquamarine color. They were absolutely startling; and made Lily smile. "So, your cat's name is Winston? Like the Prime Minister?"

Aggie grinned, "Yes! You know about Winston Churchill?"

Lily nodded, "Of course! We learned all about him in history."

Aggie blinked, "Are you… are you not from a magical family too?"

Lily smiled gently, "You mean am I muggle born? Yes, I am."

Aggie smiled in relief, "So I'm not the only one…"

Lily laughed, "Not by a long shot. Can I hold your kitty?"

Aggie nodded and gently moved Winston into Lily's arms.

Lily looked down at the cat and said, "He has the most peculiar eyes."

Aggie nodded, "Yes, I know. He just showed up on our doorstep one day and made himself at home." Aggie grinned at the memory.

Winston looked up at Lily and good naturedly said, "Meow!" Then slipped out of Lily's arms and went back to Aggie, nuzzling his head against her stomach and receiving another hug for his trouble.

Lily giggled, "He _does_ seem very fond of you."

"Mhmm," Aggie mumbled, kissing the cat atop his head.

"So what's your first class tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Charms."

"Mine too! Would you like to have breakfast together tomorrow and then go to class with each other after?"

Aggie blushed crimson, "I… I guess so. Yes, yes that would be nice." She smiled at Lily.

Lily grinned, "Great! Do you want to go to the common room now, or would you like to continue hiding here with Winston?"

Aggie smiled shyly, "I was actually going to study a little, if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to be unprepared tomorrow."

"Of course," Lily said, smiling. "I'll just leave you to it then."

Aggie nodded, "Thank you… Uhm…"

"Lily."

Aggie grinned, "I like lilies!"

Lily laughed, "Good!"

"My name is Aggie."

"As in short for Agatha?"

She shook her head, "No, just Aggie."

Lily smiled, "Well then."

Aggie smiled, "Yes, well then."

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Aggie nodded, "See you tomorrow."

Lily left the bed and then Aggie smiled down at her best friend in the world, "I think I'm going to like her, Winny."

Winston purred up at her and gave her a kitty smile in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day Lily and Aggie went to breakfast and then charms together, as promised. Aggie was a bit nervous about the class, it was one thing to read about them in a book but being in a room full of other rookie magic makers was a bit frightening. She didn't very much fancy being turned into a toad by one of her classmates.

When Professor Flitwick came in front of the class, Aggie couldn't help but grin. She'd never seen anyone so _small_ before, yet so very nice looking. He reminded her of an elf from her bedtime stories, which of course made her like him instantly.

Professor Flitwick taught about the basic charms and Aggie listened raptly, even though she'd already read everything he was teaching about. When the time came for someone to answer one of his questions, Aggie's hand shot up and she was surprised to find that nobody else's had. She had a moment to frown and wonder why if even she wasn't too shy to answer his question, why everyone else was; before Flitwick called on her.

She smiled and politely gave the answer to his question, making him smile at her and exclaim, "Wonderful! I see you've been doing your reading! Five points to Gryffindor."

Aggie grinned proudly and Lily smiled at her while whispering, "Good job!"

----------------------------------------------------

At lunch Aggie was sitting between Lily and the older girl from yesterday, whom she found out was named Mabel Tristan, talking quietly. That is, until they all noticed some boys at the end of the table fooling around and causing a ruckus.

Aggie frowned, realizing that she recognized one of them as Sirius Black. The other was another black haired boy, though his hair was messier than an overgrown field, who she didn't recognize but Lily frowned at.

"James Potter and Sirius Black, they're not nice boys." Lily said disapprovingly.

Aggie looked at Lily, shocked at the insult, "How do you know?"

Lily shrugged, "I met them on the train over here. Trust me, Aggie; they aren't anyone that you want to be friends with."

Aggie was a bit disappointed at hearing that, it was a shame that such a cute boy wasn't nice, but she could believe it because of the cheeky grin Sirius had shot her yesterday. Nice boys didn't usually shoot cheeky grins at girls like Aggie. "Alright, Lily." She said quietly, looking down at her shepherd's pie.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, worried.

Mabel grinned, "Oh, you've just broken her heart is all. She has such a crush on that Sirius Black."

Aggie turned beet red and frowned, "I do not! I don't even know him, and I don't have crushes on boys I don't know!"

Mabel batted her eyes at Aggie, "Keep telling yourself that, sweetie."

Aggie glared slightly and looked down at her pie again.

Lily put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to take everything I say as gospel, Aggie. If you want to like him, then like him."

"I don't even know him… I don't feel anything about him yet. If he's not nice, I'd rather see it for myself." Aggie pouted slightly, still not looking up.

Lily smiled, "Okay then, that's fair. Now come on, you were just explaining to me about tonight's herbology homework."

Glad to be on a more comfortable subject, Aggie smiled and complied with her friend's request.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I will try to portray those characters to the best of my ability.

Please comment, it's the only way I know how you feel about my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie was excited for her first potions class. When she was finally sitting in front of her cauldron she had to repress the urge to rub her hands together in glee and chant "boil, boil toil and trouble". She suspected that wouldn't go over well, and so satisfied herself to sit there with a grin on her face.

Lily smiled at her and asked, "What's got you so excited?"

Aggie squirmed a bit in her chair and said, "Macbeth!"

Lily looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

Aggie just shrugged.

When Professor Slughorn came in Aggie tilted her head and thought that he didn't really look cool enough to be a potions professor. Then she shook her head, dismissing it as mean, and listened to the teacher.

Professor Slughorn asked a question and, having learned by now that she usually was the only one that knew the answer, Aggie raised her hand. But to her surprise, a dark haired boy across the room also raised his hand. So Aggie grinned and quickly lowered her hand, but apparently not quickly enough.

"Miss Ainsworth, did you know the answer?" The professor called on her.

Aggie blushed and said sheepishly, "He can answer the question…" Indicating the boy.

The boy across the room narrowed his eyes at her.

The professor shook his head, "No, Miss Ainsworth, I'd like to hear your answer."

She nodded and answered the question, feeling like mud.

"Good job, Miss Ainsworth! Five points to Gryffindor!" The professor smiled.

Lily patted her head and whispered, "It's okay, Aggie. You couldn't help it. Besides, it's a good thing that you answered the question. We got more house points, right?"

Aggie nodded and said, "But if I keep answering all the questions, then nobody else will get a turn."

Lily smiled and shook her head, "You're sweet, Aggie."

Aggie gave her a shy smile and looked back to the front, making sure to check and see if someone else was going to answer the question more closely from then on.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Aggie heard an unfamiliar voice say next to her ear at lunch.

Aggie turned and blushed, "Eep!"

Sirius Black's face was right next to hers, and he was grinning at her.

"He… hello…" Aggie murmered.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, sitting there before she could answer.

Lily glared and said, "Don't you have someone else to annoy, Sirius?"

Aggie looked at Lily and frowned, "That's not nice, Lily."

Sirius grinned cheekily.

Aggie narrowed her eyes at him, "And that expression isn't very nice either."

Sirius looked at her innocently, "I'm not doing anything wrong; just trying to get to know my classmates." He gave her his most charming smile.

Aggie blinked her eyes and gave him a curious look, "Do you sit this close to everyone at Hogwarts?" She looked down, there was only about a centimeter between them and since it was the beginning of lunch there was still plenty of room for him.

He leaned forward and grinned, "Only the ones who are cute, like you?"

Aggie went wide eyed and leaned back so far that she fell off of the bench.

"Aggie!" Lily said, bending down to help her friend up.

Sirius sat there in shock for a second, then helped Lily pick Aggie up. "Are you okay, Aggie?"

"Ow…" Aggie was holding her head.

"Come on, Aggie. Lets go to the hospital wing, just in case." Lily cooed.

Aggie nodded, "Okay…" She looked at Sirius and gave him a small smile, "Bye."

Sirius just nodded, looking worried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"How did this happen?" Madame Pomfrey asked, putting a small bandage on Aggie's forehead.

"Accident…" Aggie answered sheepishly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, try to be more careful from now on! I would hate for you to get seriously hurt next time." Madame Pomfrey said, smiling.

Aggie smiled and nodded, "Okay Madame Pomfrey, thank you."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and Aggie hopped off of the hospital bed and left with Lily.

Lily shook her head and smiled, "Are you always so accident prone?"

Aggie looked at her in confusion, "Define accident prone."

Lily gave her a look.

Aggie shrugged, "I'm not accident prone… just a bit… high strung."

Lily chuckled, "No, really?"

Aggie blushed.

Lily put an arm around Aggie's shoulders and said, "It's alright, just try to play it cool more often around boys."

Aggie sniffed, "I have no trouble playing cool around boys!" She squirmed just a little, "It's just _that_ boy… he makes me a bit nervous."

Lily sighed.

Aggie looked at Lily, "Did he really make that bad of an impression on you?"

Lily shrugged, "I suppose not…"

Aggie hugged Lily and smiled, "I don't care what anybody says, first impressions aren't always right."

Lily laughed, "Oh, I know that. Don't worry."

Aggie grinned, "I'm not worried. Now, come on! Maybe we can still get some lunch." She grabbed Lily's hand and they both ran down the hallway laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie was quietly studying in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed when she heard someone walking down steps.

She looked towards the girls dorms and then the boys and saw none other than Sirius Black coming down.

Sirius didn't see Aggie at first, he was looking down at his feet thoughtfully. When he finally looked up though he went wide eyed at the sight of Aggie.

Aggie smiled at him, "Hello, are you alright?"

He blinked at her and then said, "Am I alright?" He hurried up to the couch and sat in front of her, the worry in his eyes clear in the light of the fireplace. "Are you alright? You have a bandage on your face!" He gently touched the bandage.

Aggie smiled and said, "I'm alright, don't worry." She took his hand gently away from her face and patted it a bit before setting it down. "You look sad… did something happen?"

He gave her a small smile and shook his head, "No, nothing happened. I was just thinking."

She tilted her head, "About what?"

He shrugged, "Just stuff… don't worry." He gave her a real smile and then looked down at the book in her lap, "What are you reading?"

"Transfiguration, I don't want to get behind." She said, looking down at the book and frowning.

"But you're reading chapter eight, we're only on chapter one!" He chuckled.

Aggie shrugged, "No excuse for negligence."

He smiled at her and said, "You really are cute, you know."

She blushed and then gave him a sly smile, "You're just saying that because I haven't yelled at you yet."

He laughed, "Do you ever yell at anyone?"

Aggie just shrugged.

His eyes sparkled at her, "I hope I won't do anything to make you yell at me."

She smiled at him, "Me too."

He reached out and touched her hand.

Aggie blushed and looked up at him, smiling. Then she took back her hand and closed her book, "I should get to bed, it's late."

He frowned, "Do you have to."

She smiled and nodded, "I should… you should too."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, looking concerned.

She blushed an even deeper red and looked down at her book, "Maybe…" She got up off the couch and then looked up at him sheepishly, "Goodnight, Sirius."

He smiled at her, "Goodnight, Aggie."

She nodded and then quickly went up the stairs to her room.

Sirius just stayed on the couch, looking after her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world, they belong to J.K. Rowling; Nor am I making any money (at all) from this. However I will try to portray them to the best of my ability.

Please, please comment! It's the only way I can know how you feel about my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie blinked, "But…"

Madame Pomfrey gave her an expectant look.

"But… I'm so _tall_. I'm as tall as some of the boys… and I've already got long legs…"

"Yes dear, but…"

"And long arms…"

"Yes but…"

"And my feet and hands are gigantic!"

"Well, that's all the more reason to believe you should grow into them! What did you think was happening? That you were turning into a giraffe?" Madame Pomfrey asked, seeming amused.

Aggie blushed.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"But… but what if I become really, _really_ tall? I mean… what if I have gigantism or something?" Aggie asked, a worried look in her eyes.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled, "I severely doubt that you have gigantism, you know Hagrid! You're still a dwarf in comparison to him, correct?"

Aggie shrugged, "I suppose so… although dwarfs have different sized…"

Madame Pomfrey held up her hand, "And if you end up unusually tall, then I suppose you'll meet some nice, unusually tall boy and have unusually tall children together."

Aggie frowned, "Why do adults always associate having a satisfying life with marriage and children?"

Madame Pomfrey laughed and patted her head, "I don't know, Miss Ainsworth; force of habit I suppose."

Aggie tilted her head and said, "No offense, Madame Pomfrey, because you're very nice and I like you a lot. But considering the fact that you aren't married with children, yet seem relatively contented, I would think that you would never have been in the habit of associating that sort of lifestyle with happiness in the first place."

Madame Pomfrey blinked and said, "I suppose…"

Aggie shrugged, and then gave her a big smile, "Anyway, thank you very much for the advice and comfort. I'll keep it in mind, though I still hope that I don't end up as big as Hagrid… although if I do I can only hope to be as kind and as patient as he is."

Madame Pomfrey smiled and patted her head again, "You're a good girl, Miss Ainsworth."

Aggie grinned, "Thank you!"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "You should probably get to lunch now, you _are_ a growing girl."

Aggie gave her a hurt look.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled, "Sorry."

Aggie shrugged, "It's ok. I'll see you later, Madame Pomfrey." She got up and began to make her way to the door.

"I'll see you later, Miss Ainsworth."

---------------------------------------------------------

Aggie was sitting in the library, reading up on transfiguration (extra credit didn't do itself, after all!) It was while reading up on the difference between transfiguration and a complete transformation when she heard an odd noise outside. She closed her book and walked outside to see what was going on.

"What's wrong _Snivellus_? Don't you…" Sirius looked up when he heard a noise in the hallway. When he saw Aggie, looking as if he'd just kicked her puppy, he knew he was in trouble. "Aggie…"

Aggie couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't wanted to believe Lily, or anyone else, when they'd told her what a bully Sirius was. But there was Sirius, standing with James Potter, over the nice boy who answered questions in potions class. "What are you doing?"

Sirius paled.

James just smiled at her, "Hello Aggie."

Aggie gave James a hard look and then bent over by the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged her off, "I'm fine…" He snarled at her, and then he stood up and went off.

Aggie just sat there, looking at the spot where the boy had been for a moment. Then she stood up and gave James a hard look, but when she looked at Sirius all he could see was… disappointment, "So it's true… you're not very nice boys."

Sirius shook his head, "No, we are. That guy, he doesn't…"

Aggie frowned, "Count? What a wonderful point of view to have."

James looked between them and then smiled, "Hey, there's no reason to get so serious! Right, mate?" He looked at Sirius.

Sirius gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah, yeah it's just old Snivellus. Nobody cares about him."

Aggie's face looked impassive, "Wonderful, absolutely fantastic. You make me _proud_ to be in Gryffindor." Unfortunately, her lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water.

Sirius shook his head, "Aggie, don't be that way!" He walked up to her with his hand outstretched.

Aggie shook her head and said, "No! I don't want to talk to you, ever again! You're just… you're just… _mean_!" With that she turned and ran the other way.

"Aggie!" Sirius called after her.

James put an arm around his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, Sirius! I'm sure she won't stay angry, not at you. Even if she does, who cares? She's kind of a freak, anyway."

"**Don't talk about her like that**!" Sirius pulled away from him angrily. "She's _nice_!"

James threw his hands up and smiled, "Hey, no need for that! I won't insult your girlfriend, promise."

"Yeah, well… good!" Sirius said, frowning. He looked after Aggie, wondering if James was right about her forgiving him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Are you still mad at me?_

_- Sirius_

Aggie looked at the note, frowning. She wasn't _mad_ at Sirius, just disappointed. She liked him a lot and the fact that he was actually a bully hurt her a great deal. Honestly, she'd always thought that she was a good judge of character for… uhm… Merlin's sake? Was that what she was supposed to say now?

She looked over at Sirius and saw that he was looking at her hopefully. Stupid Sirius… why did he have to be so… _enduring_? Honestly, she really just wished that he would turn those big, beautiful eyes away from her.

So she blushed and wrote down:

_No, but I still think you're a bully and I don't want to talk to you._

_-Aggie_

She passed the note to Sirius and didn't look at his face afterward.

-----------------------------------------------------

Two classes later Aggie got another note:

_Are you talking to me now?_

_-Sirius_

Aggie repressed a smile. She looked over her shoulder at Sirius and saw him smiling softly at her.

_Not yet._

_-Aggie_

-----------------------------------------------------------

At lunch Aggie was eating lunch with Lily and Mabel when Sirius sat down next to her and smiled, "Hello."

Aggie tried not to, but she smiled at him in return, "You may be a mean boy, but I have to admire your persistence."

He grinned, "You're talking to me!"

She giggled.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius, "You're not honestly going to forgive him, are you?"

Aggie shrugged, "What can I say? I'm nice…"

Sirius grinned and put an arm around Aggie.

She looked at him and blushed, "Sirius…"

"Hmm?" He smiled at her.

"Why do you have your arm around me?"

"Oh," He took his arm back and blushed a little himself. "I just… just wanted to… give you a hug! For being so nice." He hugged her.

She blushed and hugged him back awkwardly, "You're still really mean, and I don't like you picking on people."

Sirius squeezed her a bit more tightly and said, "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better, I promise."

She smiled and hugged him a bit more comfortably, "See that you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (except for my OCs), they belong to JK Rowling; Nor am I making any money off of this. However, I will try to portray them to the best of my ability.

Please comment! It's the only way I can know how you feel about my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you get her something for Valentine's Day?" James asked suddenly, startling Sirius from his wandering thoughts.

Sirius looked over at his friend, blushing, "Are you sure I should?"

James gave him a look, "What do you mean am I sure you should?"

"Wouldn't that be like… admitting that I fancy her?" Sirius asked, looking at his hands.

James rolled his eyes, "Sirius, after Christmas holiday you ran through the common room and jumped on the couch screaming 'Aggie!' and hugged her; scaring her half to death in the process. Sure she's kind of naïve, but I doubt that she hasn't noticed that you fancy her yet. I think you're safe."

Sirius scratched behind his ear, "I guess so… But what would I get her?"

James shrugged, "I don't know, you know her better than I do mate."

Now it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know what to get her? The only things she likes are books and animals."

"And plants," James added.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"She's always helping Sprout in herbology," he shrugged.

Sirius nodded, thinking.

"So why don't you… I don't know… write her a poem or something? Or get her a plant? You might even get a kiss out of it," James waggled his eyebrows.

Sirius nodded and the idea of an Aggie kiss was definitely tempting, "I'll think about it."

James nodded, "You do that." He looked back down at his Quidditch magazine, "Hey! Did you see this…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie sat in the common room with Winston purring on her lap as she read. Suddenly she grinned and pulled the book down to Winston's view, "Look Winston! There really is such a thing as a person turning into an animal! It's called an animangus, you can only turn into one kind of animal… one that is similar to your personality. Of course it's supposed to be really, really hard but maybe I could learn to be one later? You think Professor McGonigall would know about it?"

Winston put his paws on the page and looked at the book thoughtfully before looking up at Aggie and saying, "Meow… mew?"

Aggie nodded and smiled, "Yes, I thought it was very interesting as well."

Winston purred soulfully and nuzzled against her stomach.

She laughed and rubbed him behind the ears, "You are the most easy to please creature on earth, aren't you?"

He looked up at her and purred louder in agreement.

She gathered him up in her arms and nuzzled against his soft fur, "I love you too, Winny."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie sat in herbology next to Lily, waiting to find out who was going to be her herbology partner. She knew it would probably be a slytherin, not that she minded, and she just rather hoped that it wouldn't be the one that kept yelling "Mudblood!" at her. Honestly, if she had muddy blood she'd hardly be alive right now! That just didn't make any sense whatsoever, and it certainly didn't make him someone that she wanted to study with.

"Ainsworth and Snape!" Sprout declaired.

Snape… Snape… who was Snape again? Oh yes! The other boy who knew things and answered questions! She turned and smiled at the dark boy who was now turning toward her and scowling.

She laughed and turned to Lily, just in time to catch Lily giving a pointed look to Snape. But just as quickly as Aggie saw it, the look disappeared and she decided to dismiss it as her friend being protective.

Eventually Sprout got done declaring the partners and Aggie went to sit next to Snape. As she approached him she could just feel the his bad mood like a storm cloud on the horizon or when she went to the roman baths in her hometown and saw dark mold and age attacking the ancient stone and knowing that the stone didn't have any chance against it. She knew that she should probably feel threatened, but instead she just chuckled and smiled as she sat next to him on the bench, "Hello."

He glowered at her.

"You can call me Aggie if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary, Ainsworth." He said in a cold voice.

"Alright," She said, shrugging. "Would you like to prepare the soil or the root?"

He just took the clump of dirt that held the root and began peeling away the mud and roots.

"Okay, I'll just work on the soil then." Aggie said good naturedly, getting the things needed to prepare the soil.

Severus looked over at her when he knew that she wasn't looking and studied her. She appeared to be doing a passable job (then again, he'd noticed that she seemed to be a bit of a know-it-all) and there were no signs that she was attempting to pull a prank on him.

He thought about all the other times he'd seen her, including today, and briefly wondered if perhaps she really was… rather nice. But then he shook his head, dismissing the thought. Other than Lily he had yet to meet another Gryffindor who was anything but obnoxious in the long run. So while this girl might seem to be nice, she was most likely either doing it out of some sense of Gryffindor pride or she was attempting to trick him somehow. So he'd keep an eye on her, he wasn't going to allow himself to be tricked by this cheerful little twit.

Sirius watched Aggie and Severus working together and could barely hold his temper. "To think that _my_ girl has to work with that… that… Snivellus! It's just not right! He'd better be nice to her, and not touch her, or I'll make sure he pays!" He thought and then looked directly at Aggie and sighed while thinking to himself, "Oh Aggie, I'm sorry that you had to be partnered up with a Slytherin… let alone _that_ one. I would have been happy to be your partner, and _I_ would _never_ be so grouchy with you. But no need to worry, I'll watch over you and make sure he doesn't try any funny business." With that decision made, he went back to working with his own partner; a chubby redhead with bad breath and an even worse disposition. Yet again, he really would much rather have worked with Aggie.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did you like working with Severus?" Lily asked as they walked to their next class.

Aggie shrugged, "He's very smart, and he's really good with the plants. When he cut out the root it was like surgery or something! I was very impressed." She nodded sagely.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Yes, but what about _him_? How did you two get on?"

She shrugged again and said, "He was a little cranky, but that's ok. Who knows, he could be having a bad day or something and so I really can't blame him for it."

Lily blinked and then smiled, "You really are very nice Aggie."

Aggie blushed, "Yes, I _know_. It's nothing special to be nice, Lily."

She huffed, "Says you." Lily threw her arm around her friend's shoulders (which required some stretching on her part).

"But… Lily… _you're _nice too!" Aggie said gently.

Lily shook her head, "Not as nice as you."

Aggie nudged her, "You are too. I doubt if there's anyone who'd think otherwise."

Lily gave her a beautific smile, "Thanks Aggie."

Aggie just giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie was just sitting on the couch in the common room, minding her own business, when she felt something large and warm sit behind her. She looked up and frowned, "Sirius, that is not a safe position for you to sit in."

He shrugged and smiled, "I like it up here. What are you reading?"

"I'm reading chapter thirteen in our potions textbook, why?" She asked, resting her head on his stomach.

"Just wondering… don't you ever read anything for fun?"

She looked confused, "What's not fun about studying."

He held back the groan that threatened to come out and instead answered, "I meant… don't you read anything that's not school related? Like… maybe poetry?"

She nodded, "Of course. Emily Dickenson, Robert Frost, Lord Byron… did you need help finding some poetry Sirius?"

"Oh… no… no, I don't need help finding poetry. I just thought I'd ask; get to know my friend Aggie and all that." He said, not meeting her eyes.

She smiled, "Well that's very nice of you Sirius. Is here anything else you'd like to know?"

He blinked, "Yeah… which do you like better… chocolate or flowers?"

"Oh, flowers, definitely."

"Which is your favorite?"

She smiled up at him, "Why, daisies of course! Who doesn't like daisies?"

He grinned, "Thanks, Aggie!"

She blinked, looking confused. "For what?"

"Uh… for… talking to me. I really like you talking to me and telling me things Aggie, thanks!" He hugged her and then jumped off the couch to run up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

Aggie started after him for a moment, then shrugged and went back to studying. "Boys are weird."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world; they belong to JK Rowling (although I do own my OCs!) Nor am I making any money off of this series. I will, however, try to portray them to the best of my ability.

Please, please comment! It's the only way I can know how you feel about my story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think you're going to get anything for Valentines Day, Aggie?" Lily asked, looking up from her homework thoughtfully.

Aggie shrugged, "I don't know… I don't think so, unless one of our teachers assigns us a valentine's project."

Lily tilted her head, "You mean there aren't any guys that you think will want you as a valentine?"

Aggie gave her a curious look, "Do you think there are any boys that will want _you_ for a valentine?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I'd like to think so."

Aggie shook her head, "Well, for one thing, you're not a human giraffe Lily; nor are you shy or especially bookish. I think if either of us is going to have a boy that fancies us it's going to be you."

Lily gave her a horrified look, "Don't talk about yourself like that!"

Aggie blinked at her, "Like what? Lily… really… I can't be insulted by the truth, now can I?"

"But you're pretty, and very likable!" Lily insisted.

Aggie smiled at her, "That's quite possible, Lily. But in most cases I'm not particularly eye catching, and you know it's true."

Lily shifted a bit in her seat.

"I don't mind, though. The whole idea of having a 'special someone' is that the person is special, and thinks you're special too. If I have to wait a little while for that person to come along then it's alright with me, I'm only eleven Lily. I mean, really!" She shook her head and chuckled, "Can we _please_ get back to work now?"

Lily looked at her for a long moment, and then smiled, "Yeah Aggie, lets finish our homework. Do you know what the…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius had no idea what to do. He knew where he could get some daisies for Aggie; there were some growing out near the Quidditch pitch after all. But the poem… at first he'd tried to write one himself but he'd figured out very soon that he wasn't much of a poet. And he'd tried looking for a poem from one of the poets she mentioned, but they were all muggle poets! How was he supposed to find a muggle book of poetry in the Hogwarts library?

So he finally decided to recruit some reinforcements. He didn't think that James would be much help (or that he would ever live it down) so he racked his brain trying to figure out what guy he knew was smart and would be discreet.

He watched his other classmates closely the next day to see if there was anyone who seemed nerdy enough to help him.

Then he noticed him. The tawny haired boy who was sick a lot, Remus Lupin; he was always reading something or other and he was supposed to be a half-blood so he might know about muggle poetry. Not to mention the guy tended to keep to himself, so there didn't seem much chance he'd go gossiping about Sirius mooning after a girl. "Perfect!" He thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Aggie!" Mabel screamed, running after her.

Aggie turned toward Mabel and tilted her head, "Yes?"

Mabel grinned at her, "I found this really cool statue in this secret passageway. I want you to see it, come on!"

Aggie just gave her a look.

Mabel poked her, "Come on… what are you waiting for?"

"Mabel, why would a statue be _in_ a secret passageway? My guess would be that a statue might be placed _before_ or _after_ a secret passageway, but not _in_ one. Honestly, do you think I'm stupid?" Aggie said with surprising gentleness, putting a hand on her arm and looking at Mabel as if she'd had a bit too much sugar that day and had lost her head.

Mabel blinked and said, "Well… you _are_ a first year."

Aggie nodded, "I can see where you might get confused. Now, if you don't mind, I was on my way to the library and I'm sure you have to go find another stooge. Good day, Mabel."

Mabel nodded and watched Aggie go, dumbfounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Remus! Wake up!" Sirius shook the boy awake after everyone else was asleep.

"Wha… what?" Remus opened his eyes slowly, looking tired. "What's going on?"

"You're smart right?" Sirius got right to the point.

"I… guess." Remus said, still halfway in dream world.

"Then you've got to help me, mate!" Sirius dragged Remus up and out of the group bedroom. When they got to the common room he sat Remus on the couch and said, "Look, I need to find a poem for my girl for Valentines Day. But I can't find one by myself!"

Remus blinked, "And… you couldn't wait until I was awake for me to help you?"

"No! Then other people would _see_!" Sirius whined.

"But… if she's your girl, why would you care about that?" Remus asked, still confused.

Sirius blushed and shuffled his feet, "Well… she's not _exactly_ my girl. Not yet anyway. But if I can do this valentines thing right she might _really_ be my girl, understand?"

Remus nodded solemnly, "Understood. So what type of poem were you thinking of?"

Sirius grinned, "Thanks mate! You're the best!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aggie was walking with Lily and telling her about what happened with Mabel the other day and Lily was enraged, "What! That's it, we are _not_ sitting with _her_ anymore! I don't know what she had planned but anything that involves a secret passageway has to be…!"

Aggie patted Lily on the shoulder gently, "There, there, it's nothing to get so excited about Lily. I'm alright, see? Nothing bad happened."

"Still! I don't think you should have to be around mean people like that!" Lily said indignantly.

Agnes chuckled, "Alright, Lily."

When they walked into the common room they found Sirius standing by the fireplace nervously.

Lily grinned and said, "I'll see you back in our room."

Agnes frowned and tried to follow, "But…"

Lily held her still, "No, you stay here Agnes."

Agnes looked confused and tilted her head but said, "Alright…" Then she turned and looked at Sirius. She saw he was nervous and smiled gently, "Hello Sirius, are you alright?"

He nodded and blushed, "Yeah… I'm alright. I just…" He walked up to her cautiously and then shoved something at her chest, "Here, happy valentine's day!"

She blinked at him in confusion and then looked down to see a bouquet of daisies wrapped in paper that was the same color as her eyes with a little note stuck in it. She blushed crimson and looked at Sirius in confusion, "For me?"

He nodded, blushing an even deeper red.

She shuffled her foot, not knowing what to do. Then she bit her lip and said, "Thank you!" Before running up the stairs to her dorm.

Sirius looked after her and sighed.

But Aggie ran back down and quickly kissed Sirius on the cheek and grinned, "Happy Valentine's day Sirius!" And then ran back up the stairs.

Sirius blinked after her for a moment, and then grinned. He walked towards his dorm stairs triumphantly and said, "Oh yeah, _so_ worth it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters!) they belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor am I making any profit from this story. However I will attempt to portray them to the best of my abilities.

Please, please review! It's the only way I can find out how you feel about my story.

--

_A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Aggie looked up into the sad eyes of her Aunt Cecile, "I'm so sorry, darling. It was a terrible accident."_

_Aggie just nodded and looked down at the coffin where her father laid, covered in roses that couldn't even come close to amounting how much he was loved. She was her father's child, and now he was gone._

_Her mother pushed past everyone, crying into her handkerchief, while dragging along her father's best friend Paul. Aggie had never liked Paul very much… there was just something about him that made her think that maybe her Daddy shouldn't be friends with him._

_Her mother put an arm around Aggie and wailed, "Oh, whatever shall we do Aggie?"_

_Aggie blinked up at her Mum, "I don't know, Mum. Aren't you supposed to decide those sorts of things?"_

_Her Mum looked down at her and gave her a warning glance._

Aggie woke up and sighed.

Winston noticed that she was awake and came over to purr heartily and nuzzle against her chin.

She took hold of him and cuddled him for a few minutes before putting on her robe and reaching underneath her pillow for her wand and her map. She knew that technically it was against the rules to be out after curfew, but when she needed a walk she needed a walk. Unfortunately, since she didn't want to get caught but was prone to getting lost, she'd taken up drawing every hallway she walked through in hopes of being able to find her way back.

Thankfully, it had worked so far.

She quietly crept out of bed, Winston following loyally behind, and down out of the Gryffindor house. Then she quietly went down the halls until she got to the secret hallway that she'd found a few weeks ago. It didn't lead to anywhere special, an abandoned room that had no windows and a table with a chair, but she'd found a great deal of solace in the place. It wasn't like the library or the common room, where she always had to be wary of other people believing her a nuisance, she could just do what she needed to do without fear.

Aggie lifted her wand to the candle she'd left in the room and gently murmured, "Incendio." The candle lit without any melting or the fire becoming uncontrollable (not that she'd had much trouble with that charm in months) and she smiled in pleasure. Then she pulled one of the stones she'd brought into the room and began to turn it into a ballerina figure and back.

There was something about transfiguration. The thought that one thing, no matter how ordinary, could be transformed into something beautiful and useful… it was… comforting. It seemed as if with magic and some effort… anything was possible.

--

Aggie watched the storm outside. Lily had gone out of the house to play with some of her other friends, so she decided to relax with Winston for a little while. She liked storms, though many seemed to be under the impression that she would be afraid of thunder and lightning, they were enchanting as far as she was concerned. The noise, the water, the light… it thrilled the senses like little else did.

"Aggie?" She heard a familiar voice talk behind her.

She turned and smiled at Remus Lupin; he'd been helping her recently with her defense classes, and she'd been trying to help him with his potions (he was a lovely boy, but she doubted he'd make it as any sort of chemist). "Hello Remus, nowhere to go either?"

He smiled slightly and shrugged.

She patted the seat next to her.

He sat next to her and smiled, then looked at what she was holding, "What are you reading?"

She smiled and held up her book, "Much ado about nothing… again."

He chuckled, "Again?"

Aggie shrugged, "This is my third time reading it."

He raised his eyebrows.

She blushed, "What? I like Beatrice and Benedict… I love watching them come together despite the fact that they don't always, or usually, get along."

He smiled, "So I'm guessing you're a hopeless romantic?"

She giggled and clutched the book to her chest, "I wouldn't like to think so… but it's probably true, a hopeless romantic of the highest degree."

He patted her shoulder, "Nothing to be ashamed of, Aggie. As far as I'm concerned, hopeless romantics are a very important part of society."

Aggie smiled.

"May I see?" He asked, indicating the book.

She nodded and handed it to him.

He opened it to where she'd marked the page, and smiled when he saw her bookmark. "And what's this?" He asked, holding up the piece of paper.

Aggie blushed scarlet, "It's just… just a… a…"

"A _love_ poem?" He smiled, "Did you write it down yourself, or did someone give it to you?"

"Well…"

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!"

Remus grinned at her after he finished reading the poem, "Very romantic… so, someone likes you? A lot, apparently."

She grabbed the poem away from Remus and held it to her chest, not looking at him and blushing a deep red still, "I don't know about that…"

He tilted his head a little, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "I don't know if he likes me all that much. But I'm nice to him and sometimes boys play sweet to girls that are nice to them because they think that the girl…" She looked down at the poem and whispered, "Still... it's a nice poem. I like it."

Remus looked at her sympathetically, "Aggie… do you… do you need to talk about it?"

Aggie shook her head, "I… I'm going to bed now, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up from her seat, Winston jumping from her lap gracefully as she did.

Remus nodded, "Alright Aggie. Remember though…" He hesitated for a moment, then said, "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here."

She smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, Remus." Then she turned and made her way up the stairs towards her room.

--

_Dearest Aggie,_

_I hope that they are still treating you well over at that school. I see from your grade report that you're doing wonderfully, as always, in your studies. Please try and make more friends than just that Lily girl and Winston, I know you aren't much for company but I worry about you sometimes. After all, how can people know what a lovely, brilliant girl you are if you never get your head out of your books and Winston's fur?_

_The twins have started playing football, and the coach has high hopes for them. Your father (oh right, your _stepfather_ as you so often correct. I do so wish you would stop sulking about that, dearest) is of course very proud of them, you know how much he likes the sport. Why, just this weekend he took us all to a game, and we had just a lovely time. I'm sorry you missed it, but then again you aren't much for sport anyway are you? He says that he intends to give them whatever help they need to become tops at the sport, but that isn't surprising, you know how he loves to dote on them. However, I have pointed out to them that although they seem quite talented they are still only six and shouldn't be held to too high of a standard just yet. He wasn't pleased when I said it, but then again you know how he is._

_I've sent you a package; it's a very pretty dress that should go with your eyes. I have no idea why you insist upon wearing those old clothes of your aunt's, let alone your birthfather's, when all you have to do is ask your father for new clothes. Really, darling, all you have to do is ask! Is that such a _chore_ for you? You are much, much too shy (as I've always told you) and there is no reason to be so with him. I know he can be a bit harsh at times, but he only wants what's best for you. You need a strong influence like that and you know it, Aggie; you are much too old to keep living in a fantasy world._

_Anyway, I must go, I have to prepare dinner for your brothers and your father. Do keep in mind what I said, won't you? And keep me posted about all the new friends you are going to make._

_Love,_

_Mum_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters!) they belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor am I making any profit from this story. However I will attempt to portray them to the best of my abilities.

Please, please review! It's the only way I can find out how you feel about my story.

--

Aggie came in with an armful of daisies, Tom and Charles snickered when they saw here. "Look, here comes vomit. How are you vomit?" Tom sneered.

"Reality check vomit, covering yourself in those ugly flowers won't make you smell any less rank," Charles taunted.

Aggie ignored her two half-brothers, going upstairs to the attic (her room) with her bundle. She dumped them on her work table, intent on finishing the rest of her perfume before she went back to school next week. She smiled when she thought about how in second year she'd passed by Sirius on the train with the daisy perfume on and he'd tripped all over himself, and hadn't been able to stop leaning in to smell her. She wouldn't have noticed except he kept nuzzling her hair (which had made _her_ trip all over herself).

After she had all the daisies in the process of turning to oil she set to her mending. She'd found an old blue dress of her aunt's that seemed to look well with her eyes but needed new lace for the trimming as well as a few treatments for the spots. But she had high hopes for it.

She heard a knock on the panel of wood that led to her bedroom. She grabbed her wand and gripped it while saying, "Who is it?"

"It's Daddy, Aggie." She heard her stepfather say.

Aggie grabbed the letters she'd gotten from her friends and gripped them, putting them in her lap as if they were a protective charm. "I don't like you in my room."

"But I have a present for you. Don't you want it?"

"No, thank you." She said resolutely.

"Come on, it's a pretty new dress for you. You can wear it to school, if you'd like."

"No, thank you."

"Now Aggie, isn't it bad enough that you make me let you go to that school without you shutting yourself up in your room like this? It's no wonder your brothers tease you so. You should be more social."

"It's fine, don't distress yourself. You have my mother and brothers for company, after all. Perhaps my mother would like the dress? It would just be a bit longer on her."

"But I want to give it to you."

"I don't want it, thank you."

"Alright then, let me know if you change your mind."

She listened as he left and then sighed. For some reason her stepfather just made her… uncomfortable, in a bad way. He'd never done anything to her, but the way he looked at her frightened her sometimes and she just didn't want to take any chances. After all, she had good instincts about this sort of thing.

She shook her head and went back to her mending.

--

"Aggie!" She heard a familiar voice yell as she got onto the platform.

She turned and prepared for Lily to embrace her. "Lily!"

Lily hugged her nearly crushingly, saying, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Aggie said honestly.

Lily pulled back and grinned before saying, "Aren't you excited? This year is going to be so great!"

Aggie smiled, "Of course."

Lily took Aggie's hand and began to pull her on and through the train while abounding her with tales of her summer.

They passed the compartment where the "marauders" were sitting Aggie made sure to dig in her heels and stop to say, "Hi Remus!"

Remus grinned and waved, "Hello Aggie!"

Sirius jumped up and crawled over his friends' legs to pout at her and say, "Don't I get a hello, Aggs?"

Aggie blushed and smiled shyly, "Hello Sirius."

He beamed at her, "Hello Aggie."

Lily sniffed and pulled on Aggie's hand, "Come _on_ Aggie, let's _go_! Severus is probably saving a compartment for us."

Sirius frowned, "Oh yes, mustn't keep Snivellous waiting." Then he blinked and went pale, realizing his mistake. He quickly said, "I'm sorry Aggie, you know I…"

But it was too late, Aggie gave him big, teary eyes and said, "Sirius! You are _such_ a big meanie! How could you talk about Severus like that? What did Severus ever do to you?"

Lily snorted and pulled on Aggie's hand more forcefully this time, "Come on Aggie, we don't have to stand here in such bad company."

Aggie sniffed and let herself be led, "Okay."

Sirius put his head out the door, "I'm really sorry Aggie! I didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

James shook his head and said, "Let it go, mate. Those two aren't going to listen."

Sirius sat down and huffed, "I don't care if they _both_ listen, as long as _Aggie_ does."

James sighed, "Why haven't you just _asked her out_ again?"

Sirius looked out the window and said, "I'm getting to it…"

James rolled his eyes, "When? At the graduation ceremony?"

"Well, he's never going to get anywhere with her if he keeps on being insulting when she's around…" Remus said quietly, "She's very sensitive about things like that."

"So, basically, never…" James snickered.

"Hey!" Sirius jumped up, "You guys are supposed to be my friends!"

"We are! Geez, we're just kidding! Calm down, Sirius!" James frowned, pulling him down. "Come on, lets talk about something else. Like Quidditch."

Sirius rolled his eyes but complied.

--

Aggie smiled when she saw Severus waiting in a compartment for them. He'd ridden with them on the Hogwarts Express ever since second year; she didn't know why but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Two of her best friends keeping her company during the sometimes stressful trip to school wasn't something you'd ever hear Aggie Ainsworth complain about; though she would have been ecstatic if Remus had become primary friends with them instead of the boys so that he could keep her company too, but you couldn't have everything.

It wasn't that she and Severus were _friends_ exactly, he didn't seek out her company and she knew he didn't like to be bothered so they didn't necessarily spend a lot of time together. But he'd become more tolerant of her company through the years, and she'd grown to truly enjoy his company, so she took what she could get. Why Lily seemed to like that Severus spent the ride with them, she didn't know, but guessed it had something to do with how she liked to protect Severus from bullies (which she loved her for). She'd often asked about it but every time Severus came up in their conversations Lily got a strange look in her eyes and opened her mouth as if to tell her something, but then ended up brushing off the conversation altogether. Aggie knew Lily would discuss it eventually, so it was yet another thing that she let simmer until it was ready.

So she sat down and smiled at Severus, "Hello Severus, thank you for saving us the compartment."

Severus nodded.

Lily sat next to Severus and asked him the normal greeting questions, most of which he didn't really answer, and then she started talking to them about her summer again.

Severus seemed to like listening to Lily. It wasn't that he necessarily got a happy look on his face, not that Aggie had seen, but he got this sparkly look in his eyes that he only got at those times. Actually, it was kind of the look that Sirius got in his eyes whenever they got time to sit together and talk (not that she'd ever let Severus know she compared anything about him to Sirius). But, still, it led her to think that maybe Severus liked Lily a little more than she'd so far seen and Lily's seeking out his company (at least on the train) made her think that maybe the same went for her.

Perhaps they were friends and hadn't told Aggie. She'd suspected as much since first year, since Lily often would disappear and only tell Aggie that she had some people she needed to talk to and because they always sought each other out as potions partners. It wouldn't have surprised her, really, Severus was good company and so was Lily so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think of them as friends. And since Aggie was so often shut up studying in the library it wouldn't be too hard for Lily to hide a friendship with Severus from her, though why she'd want to was completely beyond her. Maybe it was because Severus was shy about it? That was possible.

Aggie smiled and shook her head slightly, then rested her head in a hand and listened attentively to Lily's happy tales.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters!) they belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor am I making any profit from this story. However I will attempt to portray them to the best of my abilities.

Please, please review! It's the only way I can find out how you feel about my story.

--

"For yooouuuuu!" Aggie said, plopping down in front of Remus and shoving a jar of something towards him.

"Oh, thank you…" Remus said, picking it up and studying it curiously. "What is it, exactly?"

"It's for… you know… your _monthlies_." She said, leaning towards him and whispering.

"Oh… _oh_! Well, thank you…" He still couldn't get over the fact that Aggie had figured out his secret, and so _easily_. He probably shouldn't have been surprised, though, she had a way of being extremely astute when you least expected her to be. "Do you really have to call them that, though?"

Aggie blinked, "But… Remus… they _are_ your monthlies. I think it's the best thing to call them, actually."

"Possibly, but it makes them sound so…" He hesitated.

"So, what?" She blinked curiously.

"You know… girly." He said, knowing she might reprimand him.

Aggie huffed, "_Honestly_, Remus. I think you've been spending too much time with James."

"Hey!" Remus said indignantly.

Aggie stuck out her tongue, "It's true! And, besides, both sexes have a sort of monthly. Studies show that men have a monthly too… coincidentally it's supposed to be a reaction to the full moon."

Remus sighed, "Aggie…"

She held up her hands, "Just saying…"

"So what is this supposed to do?" He asked, looking at the jar again.

"It's supposed to have an anti-depressant effect that also helps with muscular pain. You put it in liquid and drink it."

"Oh… it's probably going to taste horrid, isn't it?"

"Most likely, but it's only a couple times a month."

"Indeed…" Remus sighed, putting down the jar.

Aggie nodded. For a moment she was quiet and then tentatively asked, "Remus… you're a boy, right?"

"Last time I checked," He said, looking at her curiously.

Aggie paused again, then said, "My stepfather… he… he's been acting strangely lately."

He tensed up, "Really? How so?"

"He looks at me funny and… he wants to come to my room a lot…" Aggie felt herself shaking a little. She looked up at Remus, "I'm a little scared Remus, I'm not sure what's going on but…"

Remus went around the table and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Maybe… maybe you should talk to Lily about… about not going home anymore. Do you think you could do that?"

Aggie nodded, "I don't want to… but if you think I should…"

"Will your Mum be worried if you do?" Remus asked, concerned.

Aggie shook her head, "She… I talked to her about it once… she said… she said not to worry about it and to be a good little girl."

Remus growled a little but kept his comments to himself, "Maybe… well, we'll talk about it and get it figured out before winter vacation alright?"

Aggie nodded and sniffed a little, "Remus… I…" She looked up at him, "He'll do bad stuff to me if I don't leave, won't he?"

"Oh Aggie…" He gave her a little hug, "You're doing the right thing." He sighed, "Thank you."

She looked up at him, curious, "For what?"

He smiled at her, "For trusting me. You didn't have to… I mean, Lily's your best friend…"

She shook her head, "I'm not her best friend though… I'm not sure I'm anyone's _best_ friend. Her life is so perfect… _she's_ so perfect… I'd rather tell you. Besides, you told me that I could talk to you about anything."

He nodded, "Yes, I did…" He hesitated for a moment, "Do you want me to tell Sirius about this?"

She thought about it a moment, "No… if I think he needs to know, I'll tell him. I'm not sure he'd understand."

"Aggie, you know about his family. I'm sure he's told you."

"That's not the point. I mean, you haven't told him about _your_ thing either."

"That's different!" He said, frowning.

"No, it's not! Not to me, it isn't. Please don't tell him." She pleaded, giving him her big eyes.

He sighed, "Alright, but he should know eventually."

She didn't say anything for a long time, then bounced and said, "Oh! I found the spells for becoming an animangus! I could keep you company next month, maybe?"

He shook his head, "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous? Not to mention illegal?"

She huffed, "What good am I to Gryffindor if I'm not willing to do a little spell so my friend isn't so lonely during his monthlies?"

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, just be careful."

She pouted, "I'm always careful."

He gave her a look.

"Well… _nearly_ always careful."

He rolled his eyes, "You're incorrigible."

"Perhaps, but that's what you _love_ about me!" She batted her eyes at him.

He gave a long suffering sigh and then gave an evil grin, "Of course!" Then he began to tickle her.

Aggie laughed, trying to bat away his hands.

--

"But… but… it's only October! Why do we have to get our stuff _now_?" Aggie whined pitifully.

Lily gave her a look, "So we can get the good dresses before they're gone of course!" She dove back into the rack and pulled out another dress, "This is so great! Imagine how it'll be when you come to live with us! We can go shopping all the time and go out to cafes… we'll never have to miss each other again!"

"No… we won't…" Aggie didn't really want to talk about it yet, but she was grateful to Lily and her family for taking her in. Honestly, she still wasn't sure what all the fuss was about, but she trusted her friends to protect her and would stick by that. Still, what was going to happen was a big sore spot for her. "It'll be… it'll be a lot of fun."

Lily sensed trouble and pounced on her with a hug, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this. Are you okay? Do you want to stop and go have some tea?"

Aggie shook her head and snuggled into the hug. Lily was still smaller than her, but Aggie had been reassured now that she saw that so many boys had not only grown to her height but taller. Sirius was nearly a head taller than her (but she wasn't supposed to be happy about that). "No, it's okay. This is fun, really!"

Lily smiled, "Okay!" She got up and started going through the dresses. "You should wear something white… or blue, to go with your eyes!"

"Lily, I'm not even sure I'm going to _get_ a date for the Yule Ball!" Aggie pouted, "We should just focus on you."

Lily snorted, "_Please_, you know perfectly well that you've got a date for the Yule Ball."

Aggie blinked.

"Sirius Black is so in love with you, I'm surprised he didn't ask you _last year_." Lily rolled her eyes.

Aggie sighed, "He's not in love with me…"

"Aggie, he practically runs over people to get to you in the hall."

"Yes, but that doesn't _mean_ anything." Aggie pouted.

Lily put a hand on her hip, "Does it rain stardust on that other planet you live on?"

"Yes, and it's beautiful." Aggie stuck her tongue out at her, but couldn't help but smile.

"Yes! I did it! I made you smile when you're sad!" Lily did a little dance.

Aggie laughed so hard she nearly fell off her seat.

Lily shook her bottom.

--

"Aggie!" Sirius ran through the hallway towards her.

Aggie turned and smiled, chuckling a little.

He began to slip a little, "Woah!"

She stopped him and held him up, "Are you alright."

He grinned at her, "Absolutely!" He sparkled at her.

She blushed and asked, "What… what did you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said, still grinning.

She grinned at him.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today." He said, 'nonchalantly' brushing her hand with his. When she didn't object her took her hand in his.

She blushed a deeper crimson, "That's a good thing, right?"

"I always like to see you happy, Aggs. You know that." He rubbed his thumb against her knuckles.

"I do?"

He nodded and said softly, "You should." He looked into her beautiful eyes and couldn't help a small sigh. "Aggie… don't you know that I…"

Her breath caught, "That you…"

The bell rang.

Both their eyes widened.

"Oh dear!" Aggie shrieked.

"Run!" Sirius held her hand tight and they ran to their next class together, hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters!) they belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor am I making any profit from this story. However I will attempt to portray them to the best of my abilities.

Please, please review! It's the only way I can find out how you feel about my story.

--

"Agnes, _must_ you hum?" Severus growled as he separated some roots.

"Oh… would you prefer for me to sing out loud?" Aggie smiled, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to…"

Severus gave her a glare that could melt glass.

Aggie laughed, "And, after nearly four years of knowing one another, do I really have to remind you that my name is Aggie?"

He snorted, "Nobody is merely named Aggie!"

"I am… my Dad, he used to play marbles and his favorite one was an Aggie. It was aquamarine, like my eyes, so he thought it was appropriate. Plus, as he used to say, Agate (that's what the marbles are made of) is a gem that on the outside just looks like a rock but on the inside is a bunch of beautiful crystals. He said it should remind me not to judge things by how they look." Aggie chatted personably as she mixed the fertilizer.

Severus rolled his eyes, "You really are a gryffindor."

Aggie giggled and beamed at him, "And you're a slytherin!"

He sighed dramatically and shook his head, but she caught the ghost of a smile on his lips.

She grinned even wider at him.

--

"You know Aggie… that cat is like… obsessed with you or something." Lily said, studying how Winston was sprawled over Aggie's lap and purring.

Aggie scratched him behind his ears, looking at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "That cat purrs because you wake up in the morning! I've heard him, he's kind of loud."

Aggie sighed dramatically and pulled Winston up into her arms, hugging him to her chest, "He's a _cat_, Lily. Furthermore, he's _my_ cat. How do you expect him to act?"

"Cats are supposed to be independent." Lily explained, in a tone Aggie didn't completely like.

Aggie gaped indignantly, "Winston's independent! Its not like he follows me everywhere I go!"

"Well, he would if you didn't sit him down and insist he didn't. By the way, most cats don't follow orders."

Aggie huffed, "Well, Winston's special."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Precisely."

Aggie narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why are you so upset about my cat? What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Lily just stared off for a minute.

Aggie sighed, "Do you want to tell me about Severus?"

Lily blinked, "You know about Severus?"

Aggie scoffed, "I'm not stupid, Lily, despite what you might think."

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry…" She looked down at her hands for a while, "He's my best friend. He has been since we were ten…"

"And that's something to be ashamed of… because?" Aggie asked, tilting her head.

Lily glared, "I'm not ashamed of him! But, come on Aggie! He's a slytherin and I'm a gryffindor! And every year it's like he's getting further away from me." Lily finished off sounding as depressed as Aggie had ever heard her.

Aggie looked at her for a long time before saying, "Perhaps… perhaps the reason the two of you are emotionally separating is not so much his fault, as it is the fault of the both of you."

Lily looked indignant, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Aggie shrugged, "Well, for one that is so very insistant that she doesn't care about house loyalties you certainly are quick to bring the subject up."

"But… but… that doesn't mean…!"

Aggie looked at her seriously, "You see Lily dear, you've begun to fall into something I've begun to categorize as 'Hogwarts syndrome'. Basically, people come in here with their own unique personalities and beliefs but then after a while something about their particular setting makes them believe that either they must be these worship worthy, nearly inhuman versions of humanity that look a certain way, act a certain way, and spend time in certain places with certain people; and if they cannot do these things they must at least be completely devoted to the people that do. If you are not in either of these categories then you will always be considered more than a bit off, and whether you will be ostracized for this behavior or merely kept more or less as a pet depends on how off you are considered. Now, because you are in fact a very lovely girl (both inside and out) it is only to be expected that you would be singled out to become one of the idolized people in our house… however, I do hate to see you fall into that trap. For if you allow the others to do that to you, be forewarned… this place will suck your soul straight out of you and before long you'll only have friends in this house and probably end up marrying James Potter or someone of the like right out of school."

Lily gasped, "Aggie! How can you say such things about me? I thought we were friends!"

Aggie laughed and got up, kissing Lily on the forehead, "We _are_ friends and that's why I'm warning you." She smiled into her eyes, "Sooner or later you're going to have to make the decision about whether you want to be yourself or if you want to be a gryffindor."

Lily frowned, "What about you? Aren't you in danger of falling into the trap too?"

Aggie shrugged, "I doubt it. I'm not really the type that belongs anywhere specifically, only with people that want me around."

Lily sighed, "Must be nice."

Aggie grinned, "It is! You should try it some time." She winked and then picked Winston up, "Come on now, lets go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning."

Lily looked at her, "Aggie…"

Aggie looked at her curiously.

Lily hesitated, "Would you… could you… hang out with Severus and me? Then maybe… it would be less like we're outcasts together and more like a group of friends?"

Aggie smiled, "Of course, I'd be happy to. Now, seriously, we have tests tomorrow." She crawled under her the covers and sighed as Winston curled up on her tummy.

Lily smiled, "Aggie?"

"Yes?"

"We'll always be friends, won't we?"

Aggie chuckled, "Unless you want me to pull out my crystal ball and tarot cards I suspect we should just wait and see what happens. Alright?"

Lily sighed, "Have I ever told you that you're no fun sometimes?"

Aggie laughed, "I think that's about the fifteenth time you've said it since we met."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You are _such_ a nerd!"

"And you're Miss Perfect Pants!" Aggie stuck out her tongue.

They both began to laugh.

--

"Hey there babe! You, me, the Yule Ball; what do you say?" Sirius practiced as he paced the common room, waiting for Aggie. He sighed, "What am I thinking? I can't say something like that to _Aggie_! She'd probably have a stroke or something." He shook his head, then clasped his hands and gave his most charming smile, "Hello Aggie… would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? I'd really, really like it if you did." He frowned, "No… that's a bit _too_ dorky, and I still have a reputation to uphold after all." Just then he heard the door open and hid behind the couch.

Aggie walked in, blushing crimson, as a large, handsome boy with golden blonde hair followed her.

"Come on Aggie, it'll be fun!" He wrapped his arm around hers, "I'm a good dancer, really! Besides, I think we'll go well together. I'll show you around to my friends and everything, and maybe you could be my girl after. What do you say?"

Aggie tried to pull away and was stammering, "But… but… I… I…"

Sirius growled and jumped across the couch before pulling the boy away from Aggie, "Stay **away** from _my_ girl! The only person she's going to the ball with is _me_ and that's _final_!"

The boy growled, "I didn't see your name on her! Besides, it's _her_ choice, not yours!"

They both looked at her.

Aggie looked at the both of them, startled, and then she had a determined look on her face. She went up to the blonde boy and kicked him in the shin, "I don't appreciate being dragged around, or shown around or…or… any of those things! I think it's very presumptuous of you to assume it would be alright to treat me so, especially since I've never even talked to you before!" She looked at Sirius and then back at the boy, "And yes, I'm going to the ball with Sirius."

Sirius grinned.

Aggie frowned, "But I don't want you to act like a caveman any more after this moment, understood?"

Sirius was startled that she'd chided him too, but figured he was getting the better deal so he just smiled and nodded, "Whatever you want!"

Aggie nodded and said, "Darn right!" But she couldn't help a grin.

Sirius grinned back.

Aggie gasped, "I've got to go tell Lily! See you later Sirius!" She waved as she ran off and up the stairs to her room.

Sirius watched her and then glared at the boy again, getting out his wand and hissing, "I don't ever want to see you near my girl again, understood? Not _ever_! Or I'll hex you so bad your ancestors will feel it."

The boy glared and said, "She never said that she was your girl, only that she would go to the dance with you."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Well, _I'm_ telling you that she's my girl. She's always been my girl. She always _will_ be my girl. Understand? Or should I draw you a picture?"

The boy snorted, "You two deserve each other. You're both dumber than shit and twice as unpleasant."

Sirius hexed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world (although I do own my original characters!) they belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor am I making any profit from this story. However I will attempt to portray them to the best of my abilities. Also, I'm very sorry for being gone so long. I've been finishing my last semester of college as well as moving and getting ready for an out of state trip so… yeah… I didn't have much free time. But I'm back now and I'll be updating regularly again 

Please, please review! It's the only way I can find out how you feel about my story.

--

Aggie tilted her head and frowned, "Are you sure that I should wear this to the ball?"

Lily rolled her eyes and helped adjust the powder blue ball gown, "It looks beautiful, Aggie. It really brings out your eyes."

Aggie blushed, "My mother always said that blue wasn't my colour."

Lily raised her eyebrow momentarily, then sighed and continued to adjust the gown, "Well, your mother was wrong. Now, how do you want me to do your hair?"

Aggie gave her a look.

"Ah… right…" Lily shook her head and said, "I'll just do two braids on the side and tie them together in the back… maybe with some forget me nots in the braids?"

Aggie smiled and said, "Yes, that sounds beautiful."

Lily started fixing Aggie's hair and began gossiping about various things.

Aggie wasn't listening very carefully, though. After a while she asked, "Do you want to go to Honeydukes tomorrow at Hogsmede?"

Lily blinked and then rolled her eyes, "Sure, Aggie, whatever you want."

Aggie gave her a look, "I'll have you know that sweets are a very important part of growing up."

Lily chuckled, "I said alright, didn't I?"

Aggie sighed.

--

Aggie stood in the front window of Honeydukes nibbling on a lollypop when she saw Severus walking by. She smiled and immediately went to the counter again…

--

"Severus! Severus, wait for me!" Aggie yelled after him.

Severus turned, confused.

Aggie caught up with him and grinned, before shoving a box of chocolates in his hands.

He blinked, "What…?"

She laughed, "I just thought that you looked like you could use some chocolate."

He shook his head and tried to give the candy back, "You can't afford this."

She shook her head and didn't take it, "What good is money if you can't spend it on friends? Go on, take it… call it an early birthday present."

He drew the candy back to himself and was quiet for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

She beamed at him and suddenly threw her arms around his neck in a hug, "You're welcome!"

However, before he could say anything else she skipped off back to Honeydukes.

--

"Come on Aggie! You look beautiful! Don't be so shy!" Lily started pulling Aggie down the stairs. Aggie had been getting increasingly nervous the entire day leading up to the Yule Ball and so needed a little persuasion to come downstairs.

Aggie began to hold onto the railing and screaming, "I can't, Lily! I can't even dance!"

"You'll be fine! Just _come on_!" Lily pulled harder.

Aggie slipped on her high heels and ended up wrapping her legs as well as her arms around the railing and slid down, screaming all the way down.

By the time Aggie got to the ground floor her skirt was up by her chest, underwear showing, and hair no longer in the perfectly coiffed style Lily had spent so long on.

Aggie looked up and blushed an even darker red, "Hello Sirius."

He just blinked at her a moment, then smiled at her, "Hello Aggie. Need some help?"

"Yes please."

He helped her down; let her straighten her skirt as he brushed out her curls until all that was left of the hairstyle was her slightly wavy sand coloured hair. When her hair was completely down, however, he continued to brush his fingers through her hair.

Aggie smiled at him affectionately, her blush a soft pink.

He smiled at her and offered her his arm, "Come on, it's time to grace the others with our presence."

She giggled and wrapped her arm around his, no longer nervous.

--

They were dancing the waltz with the other couples and Aggie was trying desperately not to step on Sirius' feet.

Sirius noticed this and smiled down at her, "I don't care if you're not the best dancer, Aggie." He placed his forehead against his, "In fact, I think it's more interesting if you're not."

She grinned and kissed him on the nose.

--

When they were doing more modern slow dance, Sirius holding Aggie close to his chest and their arms wrapped tightly around one another, she thought she heard some whispers behind them.

"Why is he with her? She's such a _freak_! Like a puppy or something!" A Ravenclaw girl was saying to another.

"Yeah! And she's not even all that pretty… He's the hottest guy in the school! Why would he choose a nothing like her?" The other said to her friend.

Aggie frowned and looked away, trying to pull from the embrace so that she could go hide.

Sirius heard it as well and narrowed his eyes, and when he saw Aggie's reaction he was furious. So he straightened up and said in his loudest voice, "Aggie Ainsworth!"

She looked up at him, startled. "Yes?"

He looked at her intently, "I think you're the prettiest, most wonderful girl ever. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blinked, blushing an even darker hue, "Wha? Uh… hum?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" He said, before hugging her (just a bit too tightly).

The ravenclaw girls glared at them fiercely.

"Let's get out of here," Sirius whispered into Aggie's hair.

She nodded, bending down and taking off her heels and throwing them in Lily's general direction, "Thanks Lily!"

Then they joined hands and ran out of the ballroom before any of the professors could stop them.

They laughed and ran as fast as they could towards the black lake, wind blowing through their hair and the half moon lighting their way.

When they got down to the lake Sirius took her into his arms and hugged her again, "That was groovy! Didn't you think so?"

She giggled, "Well… it was certainly an interesting experience." She smiled at him shyly, "I'm glad you were there."

He grinned at her, "Aggie, I'd go anywhere you want me. Especially if it means being near you."

She looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

He nodded and then coughed, blushing a little himself. "Yeah, Aggie, of course. I… I…" He looked down into her beautiful Aqua eyes. He smiled, "I love you, Aggie."

She just stared at him a moment, and then beamed at him before throwing her arms around his neck, "I love you too!"

He grinned, "Really?"

She laughed, "Yes!"

He laughed too and nuzzled his cheek against hers before placing her on the ground (he was now a few inches taller than her) and staring into her face.

She smiled at him.

He leaned down and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

Aggie blinked, "Was that our first kiss?"

He blushed and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

She tilted her head and looked at him, "It wasn't very memorable."

Sirius frowned, offended, "Well, if you didn't like it just…"

"Let's try it again, "Aggie said, cutting him off and placing both hands on his cheeks and pulling his face to hers and softly kissing him full on the lips.

At first he was surprised, and then pleased, and then… well… he wasn't thinking about much of anything. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed by the lake in the moonlight. Memorable after all.

When they pulled away Aggie grinned, "Much better."

Sirius laughed and pulled her closer, "So… you'll really be my girlfriend."

She nodded, "Definitely."

He grinned and nuzzled his cheek against hers, "I could really say something cheesy right now, but it would ruin my reputation."

She laughed and snuggled close to him, "It's alright, I can guess what it is."

"You're the best," He sighed.

Aggie grinned.


End file.
